Quirky Habits and Sugar Addicts
by KiyUzumaki
Summary: LxOC  What happens when L gets a new partner/field agent?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first time writing a FanFic so please be kind! If you have any suggestions or conserns I'd love to hear them. If you speak spanish or any other language, I'm sorry if they're not correct. Thank you for reading my story!**

**I do NOT own Death Note. **

**(+1: I think you spoke too soon) **

**(+2: I don't speak Spanish)**

**(+3: I found her!)**

**(+4: Her name means 'power')**

**(+5: Daughter)**

**(+6: Halt! Police!)**

**(+7: Help me! Help me! They're going to kill me!)**

**(+8: Are you hurt?)**

**(+9: Do you speak English?)**

The sun was slipping behind the horizon, creating a dark demonic glow on the Mexican city. A young couple sprinted down the streets, looking down each alleyway they passed. "Katherine! Katherine! Where are you baby?" the women called out franticly. Just five hours earlier, their daughter wondered just out of their sight, not to have been seen since. The police were out looking, but after the night, there would be no hope of finding the eleven year old.

"Baby girl, where are you!" the man yelled, as they stopped to catch their breaths next to an alley with a brick wall blocking the south side. The women looked at her husband. "Gabriel, we have to find her!" He nodded. "I know Juliet. We will." A rustling from behind alerted them of someone's presence. "Who's there?" Gabriel called out, pulling his wife closer protectively. A small child with braided brown hair hesitantly stepped out of the darkness, "Daddy?" With wide eyes the couple ran to the child. Crying, Juliet held her daughter and whispered sweet nothings in her ear while a car tire squealed in the distance.

Katherine stiffened, and then tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mom, listen. The bad guys are coming back. We have to hide!" Her father glared towards the sound, and picked her up. "Hunny, don't worry about them, they can't hurt you anymore. Your safe here with us baby girl." He looked up as a van stopped on the road besides them, windows rolled down. The car doors opened and two men stepped out. "Creo que habló demasiado pronto. (+1)" Gabriel glared. "No hablo español. (+2)" The men just smirked. "There you are, you little brat. Give us your daughter. Now." Gabriel snorted. "There is no way I'm handing my daughter over to you." He gave Katherine to her mother, then took Juliet's hand and started to back down the street.

The men laughed at Gabriel's futile attempt to leave. They both pulled out a gun and aimed. "Give us the girl, or she'll watch you both die. In the end, we'll get her." Katherine looked between them all with wide fearful eyes. Gabriel squeezed Juliet's hand and she took off running, shielding her daughter. Bullets rang out, and cries filled the air. Gabriel was dead on the ground. Juliet had thrown her daughter when the bullets pierced her back. Katherine was two yards away from the men, with cuts and bruises from the fall. She looked at her parents, started crying, and crawled for her life.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was funky shapes and blurred colors. Everything hurt from sleeping on the floor, and I couldn't move a muscle without wincing slightly. I looked over to where Amy should have been, but there was no one here but me. Voices drifted down from the upstairs room. A cry of pain sliced the air, before a shot ran out, cutting off the noise. All went quiet. _'They must think were useless if they're getting rid of us…'_ I thought, and then muttered to myself. "I guess I'm the last one now, and it won't be long until they come for me." As if confirming my statement, heavy boots thundered down the stairs.

"Well, well, well. You're the last one on the list chika. Boss says we don't need all of you kids anymore, so we were sent to dispose of you." A man said with a think Hispanic accent. His friends laughed, as he started towered me at a snails pace. _'Trying to prolong the moment? Well he's not going to get the pleasure of hearing my scream.'_ I thought back to my parents, now long dead. This was the man that ruined everything. My calm expression caused him to frown as he rested his black 22 on my forehead.

I felt something snap inside. With nothing else to lose, I kicked him in the crotch. Since the blow took him by surprise, he dropped the gun to double over. I grabbed the weapon and shot each of the three men behind him. Each shot found its mark either in the head or the chest. 'I've finally lost my sanity.' I thought when I smirked at the man's horrified expression. I stood and held the cocked gun in the man's face. "You're the man that killed my parents and brought me to this horrid place." I laughed when his blood splattered on the cold concrete.

My heart raced with adrenalin. I bounded up the stairs and through a poorly furnished room. "Where on Earth is the exit?" I whispered, while hiding behind a crate. I'm not sure if they're looking for me, but I doubt they'll let an eleven year old escape after killing four of their men… When I got up to the second floor over where I'd been held, I found a digital clock. It read 11:13 pm. _'Perfect, I can sneak off easily. All I have to do is find the exit…'_ I thought hopefully, and then rushed up another flight of stairs.

I crept to the end of a hall and peeked around edge. Two armed men were tearing a room apart, obviously searching for something. 'Or someone.' I thought, smirking again. This was actually getting pretty entertaining… Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm roughly and twisted. "¡La encontré! (+3)" he yelled, and pulled me off the ground. I started kicking at me, but of course, he held on.

The next thing I know, I'm handcuffed, blindfolded, and is now being carried over someone's shoulder. I heard doors open and then I'm dumped to the floor. "Owe! Watch it!" I growled. If I'm going to die, might as well have the most fun out of it as I can. The blindfold was ripped off and I was blinded by bright artificial lights. When I could see again, the first thing that caught my eye was a man sitting on a black couch. He was dressed in a white business suit making his tan skin look even tanner. He had cold brown eyes that stood unwavering and seemed to laugh at your misfortune, and he also had two females sitting on either side him scowling at me.

He nodded to the men that had dumped me here, and then turned his gaze to where I sat handcuffed. He smirked. "I saw what you did to my men, child." He didn't seem too worried about them. "I'm glad they didn't kill you. You can be useful to me." I snorted. "What makes you think I am going to do anything you say? You did give the order to kill my parents, and keep me held hostage for what seems like ten years." He chuckled at my attitude. "Well if I let you leave, what are you going to do? You have nothing else to live for. Even if you did get back into America, all they're going to do is put you up for adoption. I'm offering a different lifestyle for you."

I looked at him, trying to process what he told me. "What kind of lifestyle are you offering?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. He smirked. "I saw your expression when you killed those idiots. You like to kill, and you have potential. If you work for me as an assassin, anything you want, you'll have." I looked at him. I don't trust him, but he does have a point. There is a zero chance of me getting home… I can't speak Spanish, and I don't even know how far from the border I am…

"If you need an assassin, you must be in an illegal business. So, are you a drug lord?" I asked him. He laughed. "You're pretty smart Niña. But alas, I am only the CEO of a company, with a 'special' side job." "So you are a drug lord… well I have nothing better to do. I do have a few special conditions if I am going to… Help your company out." He smirked. "Name them."


	2. Chapter 2

(+4: Her name means 'power')

(+5: Daughter)

(+6: Halt! Police!)

(+7: Help me! Help me! They're going to kill me!)

(+8: Are you hurt?)

(+9: Do you speak English?)

I jerked awake, and immediately pushed my memories away. Lately that was all that replayed every time I closed my eyes. 'Why are they resurfacing?' I thought harshly, angry with myself for remembering. 'If I can't lose myself and bury all of this by tonight, I won't be able to do my job.'

"Valencia. (+4)" he called. My name interrupted my train of thought and I looked up at the man. Mr. Gonzales was watching me from his desk. Not an original name, but hey, it works. "Yes Romero?" I asked, faking a sweet innocent voice. He frowned. "I told you not to call me by my first name. Anyway, come here. I have the folder you need for tonight."

I got up from my sky blue couch and walked away from my darkened domain that I spend a majority of my time at. I jumped on his desk and pulled the information out of the manila folder. I looked at the picture of the man. He had his face shadowed by the hat he wore, and his trench coat covered anything that would give him away. "Where is he going to be? And, is he going to be in the get-up?" Mr. Gonzales nodded. "He should be. Also, he is going to be going into the police station. You take your shot there. I want this clean, clear, and no mistakes."

I looked up at him, my eyes slightly wide, but my voice still deadly calm "You want me to kill a police officer?" He looked at me, concern evident in his expression. "Hija (+5), are you feeling okay? You usually have no problems with who you kill." I shook my head to clear my doubts away. "I'm fine." I turned back to the paper, and started reading. I was to find this man Wateri at the police station tonight. He would be there between eight pm and ten. He had no last name and was the only known contact to L. I looked up at Mr. Gonzales in shock and anger. "You have L coming after you! What kind of idiotic move did you do to attract his attention!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Watch yourself Orphan. Or do you not remember what happened last time you talked back?" My hand unconsciously strayed to my cheek where a thin scar ran from the middle of my cheek to my hair line on the left side of my face. I glared, revealing all my hatred for the man. "Yes, I remember very well. Maybe you should watch YOURSELF, because, one day, I'll kill you with out batting an eye." With that, I jumped off his desk, turned on my heel, left the folder, and strolled out.

I turned left and went down the hall to my room, still fuming. I took a calming breath as I changed into my work clothes. I put on a blue tank top and a black leather half jacket. I dug through a pile of clean clothes needing to be put up, till I found my dark jeans. I then went to a table and slipped one hand gun inside the hidden pocket of my jacket. I glided into my private adjoining bathroom. I brushed my waist long caramel brown hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail with my bangs covering my right eye.

I sighed, feeling the last bit of anger drain out. 'This life is mine, and I will let no one control it. I make the choices.' I thought. I then hardened any feelings I had for the man. 'I had a job to do, and I'll get it done like always.' At least I thought that before I looked into the mirror and saw my scar. All my emotions came rushing back in and I made my decision then and there.

I rushed out of my room and back to the office. I slammed open the door and smirked at the shocked faces of the boss and his employees. "What are you still doing here Valencia? You're interrupting my meeting." He was still angry at me, but I could detect fear rolling off him when he looked at my stance. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him. I heard their cries, but my voice cut them off.

"Quiet. Now listen up. I'm taking over your 'business' now, and because I don't trust you to just go along with it, I'm going to kill you now and get it over with." I looked over to his partners. "You boys okay with me becoming the head?" They all nodded stiffly, and I turned back to Mr. Gonzales' horrified face. "Good. Say bye, bye, Romero." I had just put four pounds on a five pound trigger before I heard voices and the sound of the door being thrown off its hinges. "¡Alto! ¡Policía! (+6)"

I thought fast, and an idea broke through my panicked thoughts. I started to shake, making it look as if I was in shock. I pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the man in the head. Then I dropped the gun, collapsing on the floor screaming, "¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ellos me van a matar! (+7)" I felt arms encase me, and I was pulled out of the room. "¡¿Estás herido (+8)?" I shook my head. "No. ¿Hablas ingles? (+9)" They motioned for a man to come up to me, and I could feel my heart drop.

The man from the envelope looked at me with concern in his eyes. He pulled on my wrist and I followed him down the stairs and out the door. He motioned for me to get into an expensive looking car then got in the driver's seat. "My name is Wateri. I'm taking you to a safe place." I caught a glance of my reflection in the rear view mirror. My face was deathly pale, which was very hard to accomplish seeing as how tan I am. My usually perfectly groomed hair was sticking up all over the place. "And where is that Mr. Wateri?" I asked, making my voice sound timid. What part of his face I could see lifted up, as if he was grinning. "We're taking you to the police station to find out more about you so we can get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, tell me about your parents…ah?" Wateri began the interrogation. The raid was a success, but they needed my view on things to get me home and to put anyone else involved behind bars. "My parents are dead." I stated calmly, staring into his eyes. His eyes never flinched from my usually unnerving gaze. "Can you give us your name, or the name of any relatives?" I tilted my head. "My parents were both only children and my grandparents died along time ago. And as for my name, which one do you want?"

He looked at me with confusion for a moment. "What do you mean which name?" I giggled, feeling random deranged adrenalin shoot through my veins. "Well, I was named by my parents, but after I was kidnapped, they gave me a new name." He nodded. "That makes sense. What was the name your parents gave you." For that one, I had to think. I had to sift through all the memories I fought so hard to bury. Somewhere in the deep trenches of my mind, I remember a time I was called, "Katherine."

He looked at me for a moment. "Really? Would your name happen to be Katherine Adams?" Confused I looked at him. "How do you know that?" I could sense pure joy radiating off of him. "Just a minute, please excuse me." He left almost skipping out the room. After I had counted 675 cracks in the concrete ceiling, a man, well a teenager about seventeen walked in. He had ebony hair and extremely pale skin to contrast. He stood slouched, but even then he was slightly taller than I am. He shuffled over to a chair and sat in it…well more as perched in it.

"Hello, my name is Samuel. I'm an agent from the states. You're Katherine. Now that we are acquainted, let us move on. How long have you been kidnapped?" His gaze rivaled my own. "At age eleven. I will be sixteen in one month." I told him evenly. He nodded. "You're the daughter of Juliet and Gabriel Adams, correct? Yes you are… You were in Tepic for vacation, then you were kidnapped and your parents were murdered. Now that we're through all of that, I'm going to ask you some questions. Why were you working with the men who killed your parents?" His question took me by surprise.

"What do you mean? I would never work for them! I they killed my parents and held me hostage!" I yelled at him, trying to make it seem as if I was wounded by his suggestion. He simply looked at me. I heard a noise and turned my head to the window in the door. All the lights were turning off. I heard the sound of laughter and of doors slamming. "Wha-what's going on!" I yelled. His facial muscles didn't even twitch at my yelling. That irritated me. He brought his thumb up to his mouth, and then realization hit me like a brick. How could I not have seen it coming? Everyone was leaving; something they would never do if they knew someone was being interrogated. Someone would have the power to pull some strings. Plus, Wateri was here, so that meant either L was some protected room watching me through a screen, or he was sitting right in front of me.

"I see you've worked it out in your head. You're very intelligent. Now, as to how I know you are working with them. If you didn't have some purpose, you would be dead now. Your fingerprints were found on a file about Wateri, and seeing as you have nice clothing on, plus being able to shoot the man the Mexican government has been trying to catch for years now, I have reason to believe you were a hired gun hand. You are a fantastic actress though. You had everyone fooled. Well, almost everyone." I looked into his onyx eyes. I felt as if I stared to long I would fall into some inner fire.

My emotions changed. I became calm. "Well… It looks as if the great L has finally found me. And, yes, I'm the same girl from the famous 'Katherine Adams' case. I was told people looked for me. I was told that even the infamous L was looking for me. Yes it was just a rumor, because we wouldn't want any speck on his record now would we? I was the case you never could solve."

I gave him a lopsided grin. "I guess you have some sort of satisfaction of finishing this case. Two birds with one stone, am I correct?" Now that I was found out, I only had a few options, none that sounded very appealing. It was either prison or 'innocent' and put up for adoption. He stared at me, no expression on his face or in his eyes. "Since there is no evidence in your taking part of any of this, your free to go." I tried to choke off the laughter bubbling up inside me. It didn't work. Before I knew it I was laughing hysterically, while little traitors streamed down my face.

"Oh great L! Thank you so much for freeing me from those dreadful people who killed my family. The same people who I spent five years training in 'special' arts with." I said with as much cheerful sarcasm I could muster. I wiped the tears away, then I went serious. Man, I'm bipolar… "Now that I've got that out of my system, why don't you take a second and actually think about what you just said." I could tell that remark went all over him. Anger flashed in his eyes, quickly followed by an icy coldness.

I continued talking. "L, what do you think I have to look forward to? This path was all that I've known for what seems like my entire life. I hardly remember anything before this. I have nothing else. No family, no home, no idea what I would do with my life. I'm not trying to give you a sob story, but really, even if I did get back to the states, I barely finished elementary! I wouldn't know where to start! I've learned anything and everything I could by reading or being out on the field, and in today's time, that accounts for nothing in their eyes. Plus after all this excitement, do you really think I could go live a humdrum life of a normal civilian?" I sat back and stared straight into his eyes.

L stared back, his face impassive. He rose, and I looked at him questioningly. "Please excuse me." Was all he said, before he walked out He didn't come back until I counted 162 spiders in different webs all around the room. He didn't look very pleased, but then again, he didn't have really any emotion in his face. He walked right up to my seat and stared into my eyes. He was so close that I had to lean back slightly so that we weren't touching. He spoke. "I'm going to offer you a deal." L brought his thumb up to his mouth; a gesture I was becoming used to. I nodded for him to continue.

"How would you like to do field work?"

"You mean like what I was doing at my…other profession?"

He shook his head no. "I'm talking about the kind that would allow you to help, and not to take lives… most of the time." I was interested. "Please go on."

"I want you to become L's field agent. When I work on a case and need someone to go out into the open, you would be the one to go. It is extremely rare for me to go out and interact with the detectives. So, that would be your job." I looked into his eyes, shocked at the turn of events. A position like this requires so much trust. "What's the catch? There's always a catch." He shook his head. "No catch. Just a… second chance if you will." I thought for a moment. Then for the second time, I made a deal that would change my life forever.


End file.
